


When I'm With You

by Blue_Louis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Louis/pseuds/Blue_Louis
Summary: Short larry drabble





	When I'm With You

He laid in bed, listening to the sound of the rain hit the windows and rush down the pipes outside. It was a bit chilly inside, but it was close enough to warmer weather that he didn’t want to turn the heat back on, instead wrapping himself up in a large, thick blanket. There was no light in the room, nothing to see anyways as he was alone in his bedroom. He stared up at the darkness that was his ceiling, feeling an intense sadness wash over him. His heart ached. Louis missed his boy so much. Missed having him there in bed, holding him close and keeping him warm and feeling an extra sense of security. 

 

A tear ran down his cheek and he rubbed his face against the blanket to get rid of the moisture, too chilled to take his hands out from the cocoon of warmth he had made. It honestly hadn’t been that long since he had last seen Harry. Not nearly as long as a few times before. But it still hurt every time he was away. He ached to hear his voice or even just soft, steady breaths that signalled he was asleep next to him. 

 

Suddenly, he heard a soft noise of a door shutting and then the alarm system started going off. Louis sat up and grabbed his phone, ready to call his security team that patrolled the area, when the alarm was shut off. He kept his phone close by his side and slowly and silently unwrapped himself from his blanket, creeping towards the bedroom door and locking it as thunder broke through the quiet. He could never be too careful anymore; he was well-known and people who called themselves “fans” tended to stalk him and the other boys. 

 

The soft padding of feet making their way up the stairs made him back further away from the bedroom door, bringing up the security team’s number, ready to press one button that will bring them to his door immediately. Lightning flashed through the room as he heard a soft knocking at the door, his shoulders tensing.

 

“Lou? You there, love?”

 

He knew that voice. Could recognize it anywhere. Louis dropped his phone, hurriedly unlocked the door, and jumped into Harry’s arms. 

 

“You fucking dick, almost gave me a heart attack,” he mumbled into the skin between Harry’s neck and shoulder. The skin was damp, along with the hair that brushed against his forehead and the clothes stuck to his skin. 

 

A soft, “I’m sorry, baby,” was mumbled against his temple, a small kiss laid there as well. Louis pulled back, the only light seeping in from the hallway making a halo effect around their bodies, Harry’s face still shrouded in darkness. 

 

“I missed you,” Louis whispered, leaning up to press their lips lightly together. Harry’s only response was to hold him tighter and kiss him soundly, one hand up in Louis’ hair, the other squeezing tightly to the curve of his hip. 

 

Harry pulled away first, placing another gentle kiss upon Louis’ lips, “Let’s go to bed, Lou. I missed you and just want to hold you for as long as possible,” and honestly, why would Louis argue with that?

 

They crawled into bed, Harry tucking them both into the warmth of the heavy blanket on the bed and pulling Louis flush against him. He placed gentle kisses against the back of his neck and shoulders and wound his arm tightly across his tummy. 

  
As the storm rolled on outside, the two boys stayed wrapped in each other, cherishing the feeling of being loved and in love.


End file.
